Love Potions
by Taito Kid
Summary: What happens when Harry decides to bend the rules about love potions at Hogwart's. Slashy goodness, a love sick Pansy and hermione with a thong in professor Flitwick's class is what. Rating for later chapters


1**Author's Note**

Hey fellow Harry and Draco slash fans. This is my first Harry Potter fic ever and it's a slash piece. If you have any advice or comments u want to leave u can e-mail me at or leave a review. Right now its rather g rated but in later chapters it will border on the r-rated side lol. So expect naughty school boys, Ron bashing, and somehow Hermione will wind up with a pink fluffy thong.(inspired by "Fluffy Thongs & BBQ Tongs" if you haven't read that fic do it or be condemned to hell with Pansy forever!!! LOL) Yeah anyways on with the fic lol. :)

"And this time you best not cause any commotion boy, or you and that bloody owl of yours will find yourselves out on the street!" Bellowed Uncle Vernon as he slammed the door to Harry's room and clambered down the stairs grumbling all the way.

Uncle Vernon was in an even more temperamental then usual tonight, if that was even possible. Tonight the Vernon's where hosting a formal gathering of sorts and of course Harry was to pretend that he did not exist. That meant he would stay locked in his room and not make a single peep. And if anything of the unnatural should happen he would find himself homeless. In Harry's mind this wasn't all that bad of a thing. Considering he never thought of this place to be home. His home was at Hogwart's with his friends and surrogate family. Every year he seemed to add a few more people to his ever growing family. So if by chance that a house elf magically appeared and began to cause mischief or he accidently inflated one of the guests Harry would have no problem finding someone to take him in.

Deciding that simply lying on his bed and musing over the possibilities of being tossed by the Dursley's was not as amusing as it once was, Harry crawled off his bed making sure to make as little noise as possible and made his way over to his school trunk quietly rummaging through the trunks contents Harry came across exactly what he had been looking for. Pulling out a large moldy looking book, Harry tucked it under his arm and crawled back onto his bed. Listening carefully just to make sure no one would enter he set the book down on his bed and grinned. The title of the book read, "Most Potent Potions". Harry had swiped it last year from the restricted section one night only to borrow for a quick read. But as he read deeper and deeper into the tome he became to intrigued to return it. One section in particular caught his eye. Love Potions.

"Snape would probably have a heart failure if he actually knew about my interests in potion making." Harry mumbled to no one in particular as he opened the book to where he had marked it last.

"Well it seems that I have almost everything on the list so far." Harry's eyes scanned the list of ingredients on the page only to come to a halt at the very last one....... tear of the heavens.

"What is that supposed to be?" Harry looked slightly confused as he looked through the large book searching for an answer.

Finally after a half an hour or so of searching, Harry gave in with a slight sigh. Closing the book he tucked it back away in its hiding place.

'I guess I'll just have to wait till next week when I return to Hogwart's. I should have no problem finding it then' He thought to himself smiling as turned off the lights and crawled back into his bed and let his dreams take his consciousness

The week seemed to pass reasonably fast considering the hell that the Dursley's put him through. Harry decided that they where trying to get enough torture in since after this week they only had one summer left and if Harry had his way they would never see him again. Now that was a pleasant thought. Taking one last look around his nearly empty room, making sure nothing was left behind, Harry hurried down the stairs and into the van where Uncle Vernon had already been waiting.

During the ride to King Cross Station no one made a peep. Which made Harry all the more nervous. Usually they would be constantly throwing insults his way or threatening his and Hedwig's life. But not this time however. The van was full of a strange long lasting silence that was only broken once they arrived to their destination. Pulling up to the front doors Vernon motioned for Harry to get out of the van. After a few minutes Harry had all his belongings securely on a cart and turned around to wave goodbye to the Dursley's. Only to find them already driving down the street. However Harry did not let this bother the happy feeling that was rising in him. For once the skies where a pale blue while the sun glowed over head and in only a matter of hours he would be sitting down to a lovely feast.

Glancing down at his watch Harry realizes if he doesn't get moving he could end up missing the Hogwart's Express. Pushing his trolley through the crowded train station, Harry took a quick look arround to make sure no muggles where watching him and then passed through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. On the other side of the barrier Harry was welcomed by many familiar sights. Through the sea of bobbing heads Harry could see Mrs. Weasley kissing her Ginny goodbye as Ron tried to get Pidgewigeon to settle down. He couldn't spot Fred or George anywhere so he assumed they where already on the train causing mischief. Somewhere off to his left he could hear Hermione's voice instructing a few second years on proper conduct. Normally students would just scoff as Hermione would give one of her never ending lectures, but however they where forced to listen to the full thing this time since she was made a prefect this year.

'I'm sure Dumbledore would have made me a prefect as well but I always have this slight tendency to break the rules. So I don't think I would set a very good example for the younger students. Or the other possibility was that Professor Snape put up a good enough fight not to allow me to have the position. At least I wont wind up like Percy then.' Harry silently mused to himself.

Turning around to see what other familiar faces Harry could spot, he wound up face to face with Draco Malfoy. Harry was amazed to see how much he had changed over the summer months. His features where no longer pointed and cruel looking but now they seemed to have softened. And his eyes once cold as steal seemed to be a pale blue. No longer did he slick his hair back either but now he let it fall arround his eyes, giving him a down right sexy look. Yes Harry thought Draco is sexy. To be exact Draco was the most gorgeous creature to grace the entire wizarding world.

"Potter you should watch wear you're going." Drawled Draco superiorly. This caught Harry off guard.

'No insults, no comments about his friends or parents. This was definitely not typical Malfoy behavior.'

"S..s..so..sorry." Stuttered Harry as an all to familiar red tinge began to creep upon his cheeks.

Draco stood there for a minute thinking. Almost as if he was seizing Harry up. Then again this wouldn't come as much of a surprise for Harry since he did change quiet a bit over the summer vacation. His once black mop-like hair that was the center of more then a few of Malfoy's jokes was now spiked in all different directions, he no longer wore his glasses that seemed to break at least once a weak , Arthur even took him to get his ear pierced over the summer and now had a serpent head pertruding from his ear as its tail curved out forward. The serpent earing was kind of an inside joke to himself about almost being sorted into the Slithering house by the Sorting Hat his first year at Hogwart's.

"My, my Potter. What ever happened to the ever so innocent Golden Boy?" Malfoy spoke in what seemed to be a seductive manner.

However this amazing yet awkward moment of seeing Malfoy act in a rather appealing way was put to a stop as a blur of red hair shoved Malfoy out of the way.

"Leave Harry alone you bloody git!" Spat Ron at Malfoy who was currently lying on the ground from Ron's attack.

"Ron what the hell did you do that for?!" Hollered Harry as he shot a Malfoy a sympathetic look and aided Malfoy to his feet.

Turning back towards Ron, Harry was about to continue defending Malfoy until Ron cut him off.

"Blimey Harry what the heck happened to you?" Ron asked slightly amazed by Harry's new look.

"What do you mean?" Harry responded, naive as ever.

"Well for starters you hardly look anything like you did last time I saw you and you're also sticking up for that slimy git!"

'I'm sticking up for "Draco" because I'm in love with him you ignorant git.'

"For one I like the way I look now and for as far as Malfoy goes he wasn't bothering me so you had no right to do what you did." Harry finished looking sternly at Ron trying to do a good facial imitation of Professor McGonagal.

"I don't have time for this I'll see you on the train Harry." Growled Ron as he stormed off towards the train.

Looking back to see if Malfoy was still there Harry was glad to see he waited round.

"Don't worry bout what the Weasel thinks Potter the new you is a definite improvement." Malfoy grinned and gave him a wink before he headed off towards the train as well leaving Harry looking like he was just stunned with a confundus spell.

Yeah I know this chapter was rather short but I didn't want to draw it out to much right away. Longer chapters in the future providing I get reviews telling me I should continue. Which I'm not expecting considering this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. And yes I do enjoy Ron bashing so if this is not your cup of tea I warn you now not to read future chapters lol. It's not that I dislike him as a character it's just the simple fact that he gets in the way since its obvious he would never let Harry and Draco be together. Anyways I better stop my ramblings now. I'll hopefully have an update as soon as I see people want me to continue. So ciao for now.


End file.
